1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle support, and more particularly to a needle support for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recently developed sewing machines comprise a needle support for supporting two or more needles. The needle supports are manufactured, with a mold process, to a block having two or more holes formed therein. The needles each includes an upper end having a flat surface for aligning or for calibrating purposes. However, one or more times of electric spark machining processes are required for forming the holes having the required precision. It is time consuming to operate the electric spark machining processes. Some of the needle support may be used for supporting up to five needles, such that five or ten times of electric spark machining processes are required for forming five holes in a single needle support. In addition, only the holes having the circular cross section may be formed with the electric spark machine, such that the specialized persons are required for aligning or for calibrating the needles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional needle supports for sewing machines.